Boy Next Door
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: This is a one shot, of Kairi and Sora. Not much Riku, just mentioned in passing. Boy Next Door song - Triple Images, used for plot.


HELLO MY LUVLIES! So, here is the deal, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I do not own _Boy Next Door_. Thanks, also I made to minor changes to the song, so it would fit the story. Changes will be underlined. Also, I don't really know when this story is taking place, I just decided to write it and thought it was a good idea. Plus the song fit it, more or less. So yeah, get **READING **and **REVIEWING**!

This is a **ONE SHOT**!

* * *

In her notebook Kairi had written a letter to her old friend Sora. There it sat in her bag on the beach next to her.

_**Dear **__**Sora**__**, I just wanna let you know,  
**__** That I've been thinking about you lately,  
And since you've been gone,  
I wanna let you know,  
That I miss you boy,  
I miss you boy. **_

Kairi stood on the beach. Staring out into the ocean, as the sun set. Her friends had all left by now. Sora was gone and so was Riku. She didn't really know where they were or what they were doing, but she missed them both terribly.

_Sora Where are you? Where ever you are, please, be safe._

She turned her back to the ocean and walked back to her house, ignoring calls from her friends or acquaintances.

_**Well it's been **__**so long **__**since you went away.  
It might sound crazy but I count the days. **_

Kairi walked into her room and took out a pen. She walked over to her calendar and marked off another day. How long would it be until Sora came back? She took the calendar down and flipped through the previous months.

_We've been apart for so long…_

_**I miss the little things that we use to do,  
And those are the things that I like about you. **_

_I remember when we were small. We'd go swimming and chase each other around the beach. Riku was there to. He always knew how to make us smile. _

An image swam into her mind, of her and Riku standing next to a mound of sand. The only thing you could see of Sora was his head sticking out of at one end of the mound.

Kairi chuckled quietly to herself and went to find the pictures they had taken of that day.

_**And now you're gone don't know what to do.  
You never knew I had a crush on you. **_

_**I miss you boy.  
I miss you boy. **_

After finding the pictures and hanging them up in her room where she could always see them, Kairi got dressed in her pj's and got into bed. Her final thought before falling asleep was:

_Maybe tomorrow…_

_**Well I wake up in the morning getting ready for school,  
Combing my hair and trying to look cool. **_

Kairi woke to sunshine, shining on her face from her window.

_Another day of waiting, maybe today they'll finally come back._

Everyday this thought would run through Kairi's head, and each day a new disappointment. But being headstong, and stubborn was part of Kairi. So she never gave up hoping.

_**But I looked in the mirror and said to myself,  
Why'd you have to leave me all by myself?**_

Kairi walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh school uniform. Pulling it on she looked at her reflection in her mirror.

_All right I'm ready. Time for another grueling day of school._

She picked up her bag and headed off for school.

One of her classmates showed up and the two girls walked to school together. Bri, was the name of the other girl, kept up a constant stream of talking about school and other meaningless stuff.

Kairi only half listened to Bri. Her thoughts as they always did wandered far away back into her, only, truly happy memories.

_**I know you you didn't know it,  
Never said it before. **_

_**But I had a crush on the boy next door. **_

_**I miss you boy,  
I miss you boy. **_

**(Chorus) **

_**I had a crush on the boy next door.  
Now he's gone should have told him before,  
But it's never to late to be my friend.  
Maybe someday I'll see you again,  
And I wanna tell you from my heart,  
I know what it's like to be apart. **_

_**I miss you boy,  
I miss you boy. **_

Once they got to school Kairi told Bri she was going to use the restroom. They parted and the other girl continued onto the classroom. Kairi made her escape to the bathroom and took a breather.

_I can't think about him at school. I really need to stop torturing myself like this. I can't cry during school everyone will know…_

She stemmed the flow of tears and made sure you couldn't ever tell they'd been there, by looking in the mirror.

Then she went to her classroom and sat down at her desk, waving to her friends. She took out a notebook to make it seem like she was busy and didn't want to be disturbed.

Without noticing she began doodling and when she put her pencil down to look at the drawing she gasped, it was a perfect likeness of Sora's face. She hadn't gotten the eyes quite right, but they were close. The depth that they had was missing.

_Well, duh, I drew it, and it's on a piece of paper. That explains the eyes. _

Afraid that she would ruin it if she tried to fix the eyes Kairi put the paper away in her folder. Just then class started luckily and she could lose herself in the meaningless figures of arithmetic.

_**Well as time goes on,  
Boy it's easy to see,  
That you were the one,  
The one for me. **_

Lunch came far too quickly and Kairi found herself sitting surrounded by her girlfriends.

_So why do I feel so alone?_

She was puzzling over this question when suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder. Turning and looking up, Kairi found herself face to face with one of the boys from her class.

_Crap I forgot what his name was…_

"So Kairi, I was wondering if you would go to the school's dance with me, this Friday ngiht?" The boy asked her.

Kairi looked at the boy and found that she didn't think he was anything special.

_Every guy is the same…except, no don't think about him right now! Just politely refuse him and go back to your lunch._

Glancing down at her lunch she found she hadn't eaten much, she had barely touched her food in fact.

She looked back up at him and suddenly reacalled his name, _Brendan. _

"Sorry Brendan, I don't think I'm going to the dance this time." She gave him a little shrug and waited while he told her ok, and walked away.

The girls around her were gaping at her.

"What?" She asked them.

"Don't you know who that was?" Bri asked her.

"Yeah, Brendan." Kairi replied, _I'm not that stupid._

"Yeah…the hottest, most popular guy at this school, just asked you to the dance, and you turned him down. You see the problem here?"

Kairi shook her head and said, "I'm just not interested in him, and don't ask who I am interested in, 'cause your not getting an answer."

The other girls looked like they wanted to protest but Bri quieted them and they all went back to talking about their dates to the dance, and their dresses.

_**I don't know how to say it,  
**__**You know it's true,  
Cause all I do is think about you,  
'Cause your on my mind every minute of the day,  
And now it's time for you to hear me say. **_

_**I miss you boy,  
I miss you boy. **_

Back in class papers were handed in and the class sat, normally loud and reckless before the bell rang, it was now unusually quiet as most people sat staring at the clock. When the bell rang, the boys all jumped up shouting, "FINALLY TESTS ARE OVER!" "SCHOOL IS OUT!" and things like that.

_**Well the summer time's coming,  
When**__**'**__**ll**__** I see you again? **_

Kairi told her friends goodbye and made her way down to the beach once again. She sat at the edge of the water and, taking her shoes and socks off, stuck her feet in the water. It was warm lapping against her feet.

_**I hope you come **__**soon,**__** my bestfriend.  
Now I hope in my heart this dream will come true,  
'Cause without you it's like a room with a view. **_

_**I want you to know I never felt this before,  
But I miss you,  
Love, The Girl Next Door. **_

The letter still in her notebook ended. However, thoughts of Sora still lived on.

_**I miss you boy, I  
miss you boy. **_

Sitting there on the beach, watching the sun set, Kairi suddenly heard a voice, inside her head. She froze, clutching her hands around her knees.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere far from where Kairi sat, Sora thought of her.

_Maybe we can hear each other. I know it's happened before but I don't know how to intentionally make it happen. Oh well, it's better to try and fail, than to never have tried at all._

_**Hey **__**Kairi**__**, This is **__**Sora**__**.  
**__**Sorry didn't get to say goodbye,  
But I hope you can **__**hear**__** me,  
'Cause I miss you so much.  
I know you far away,  
But we can still keep in touch.  
I know you never knew it,  
Never said it before I got a crush on you,  
The girl next door. **_

_**I miss you girl,  
I miss you girl. **_

_

* * *

_

Kairi smiled, knowing full well that it really was Sora.

_Sora I miss you too. I hope your safe and that whatever your doing is going well. I love you and I hope…we can see each other soon._

Then she stood up and whispered one last thing in her mind, _Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you._

_**I had a crush on the boy next door.  
Now he's gone should have told him before,  
But it's never to late to be my friend.  
Maybe someday I'll see you again,  
And I wanna tell you from my heart,  
I know what it's like to be apart. **_

_**I miss you boy,  
I miss you boy. **_

* * *

So, How'd you like it?

Let me know, cuz the only reason I am now interested in Kingdom Hearts, is because my brother got a Kindgom Hearts PS2 game for christmas and it gave me the idea of a fanfic.

However I don't really know much about Kingdom Hearts, because well...we haven't had the game that long. So yeah,** R&R!!**


End file.
